Cell Phones
by princesspriscillamaxwell
Summary: Mischief occurs when new technology is handed over to the gundam pilots. What will they do when they are given mobile phones with new functions? Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

"Say Omae O Korosu."

Grunt

Big, bright, shining violet orbs sparkled pleadingly.

"Puhlease."

"You do know what that means?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you want me to say it."

Duo rolled his eyes and gave a puff of frustration. Using his right hand he held up three fingers in a scouts honour. "I solemnly swear that I won't pester Heero Yuy the Gundam pilot, aka the person standing before me for the rest of the day if he says omae o korosu in a really threatening manner."

Glare

"No. I don't want the trademark glare. I want the-"

"Omae O Korosu."

Big, bright, shining violet orbs sparkled mischievously.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it? Now hurry up and get dressed so we won't be late. I can't stand it when Une gives one of her punctuality speeches."

Heero watched his partner not walk or run but skip towards their room. He slowly shook his head slightly from side to side.

"What have I gone and done now?"

Later that day, lunchtime at Preventer's cafeteria….

"I see that you forgot to bring lunch. And on a Wednesday too…"

Heero stabbed his mystery meat a few times with his fork. "Blame the baka. He forgot to go grocery shopping yesterday. No groceries. No lunch. "

"Oh…I see. Speaking of Duo, uh do you know where he is?"

"Probably holding up the line chatting with the new cafeteria girl. I don't know-"

Omae O Korosu. OMAE O Korosu. OMAE O KOROSU.

There was complete silence as more than a hundred pairs of eyes turned towards Heero. When they saw the confused look on the Japanese man's face they used their ears to find the source of the noise.

Omae O Korosu. OMAE O Korosu. OMAE O KOROSU.

"Hello. Preventer Duo Maxwell speaking. Oh hi Hilde. pause Yea I'm on lunch right now. pause Mmm, would I ever. Hey did you know about the new girl here? She works at the cafeteria and boy is she nice. She told me that every Wednesday was mystery meat day. long pause Well how was I supposed to know? Heero always packs my lunch, he's like a mommy to me. He's so cute in that way? pause Anyway I'm definitely taking up your lunch offer. Meet you outside Sammy's Café in ten. See ya babe."

Duo ended the call and looked at the people who were staring at him.

"Hey what are you all looking at? Never seen a guy talk on a cell phone before. Geesh! I take it that you all listened into my conversation too? Well then see ya all later cos I have a lunch date."

The people in the cafeteria turned back to face each other. Noise levels increased to their previous volumes and conversations resumed.

"You must say he's pretty smart to change his ring tone to something that will get his attention, right?"

Heero growled. "Usually I just let things pass, but this time I will get my revenge."


	2. Mobile 2

**Mobile 2**

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Quatre turned on his com link. He had been the mission leader for this operation and the task had left his fairly stressed. The blonde looked out his window to make sure that his team mates and fellow crew members were safe. Once he was sure that everything was fine he connected himself to his crew.

"Great job guys. I suppose we're all very tired so I'm inviting all of you to a special party on Saturday. Rashid I'm putting you in charge of all the catering and everyone, bring all your family and friends to celebrate."

A chorus of cheers could be heard over all com links.

Quatre then pointed his finger at the screen.

"Hey Duo, how about some of that post war entertainment that we normally get from you."

There was a crackle of radio turbulence before an American voice sounded out.

"Oh man! Gimme a breakQ. I saved your ass more than twice out there."

A snort could be heard before a smallish window popped up on everyone's com screen.

"Maxwell giving up a chance at drawing attention? Well that's a first."

"Shut up Wuffie. I'm too tired to think of anything at the moment. Cut me some slack here."

A quiet beep sounded and another small window popped up onto everyone's com screens.

"Oh hey Trowa, its nice to see you join in one of conversations every once in a while." Sounded the American voice which was then followed by loud static.

"Wufei, it would be wise not to force him to do something he doesn't like. He might play a prank on you four or five times worse.

/Crackle/ "Yea you tell him Trowa and make that ten times worse." /Crackle/

Then suddenly everybody's screen went blank for a few seconds. Slowly it flickered back to life except this time a video was playing…a video showing Duo snoring away peacefully in his bed.

The screen the faded to a Duo running out the door wearing one sock, one shoe and with a piece of toast in his mouth.

"What is this?"

"I don't know Quatre but this is better than any post war entertainment Maxwell could ever provide."

Videos of Duo were now coming and going across all com screens. Duo drooling whilst sleeping on top of paper work stamped 'important', Duo holding up the lunch line talking to the new lunch girl, Duo clocking out of work an hour early….

"Trowa. Somebody has taken over the video controls of all the gundams. I think they've overridden the system."

"I've been trying to locate the source too Quatre. It seems that out prankster is using some sort of laser but that doesn't make sense. Lasers can only project up to a 20km radius and we are in the middle of nowhere."

/Crackle/ "What's going on? What is everybody getting so worked up for?" /Crackle/

"Oh nothing Maxwell…just some amusing videos of you doing the silly things that you always do. Here I'll forward what's currently playing on screen to you via cell phone."

Duo turned on his phone and waited for the connection. He exploded at what he saw.

/Crackle/ There is no way in the world that a person outside my circle of friends could have got hold of this! /Crackle/

"So you admit to doing these things?" asked Trowa.

/Crackle/ "I…I…whatever." /Crackle/

"And justice is served one again. Thank you Nataku."

Inside his cockpit Heero tapped his cell phone and tapped the cell manual a few times. It was open at the page headed Video camera, infrared and Bluetooth functions. Heero leaned back into his seat and smiled. His revenge had been served.

OWARI


End file.
